Levi x Reader One-shots
by Zucchini999
Summary: A bunch of one-shots involving Levi where things might go down.
1. Sick Levi x Reader

Sick Levi x Reader

The corporal was missing. I hadn't seen him all day and I was getting worried. He missed training, which wasn't surprising as it was a habit but even so, he rarely did it. No one had seen him cleaning and no one was sentenced to clean parts of the headquarters. I decided to check the training grounds again, hoping the short man was catching up on missed training. But for the fourth time that morning, he was no where to be seen. I turned around to look in a different spot when I saw Squad Leader Hanji, also my friend, sprinting towards me. I took one look at her and side-stepped out of her way.

"Ellie!" Hanji shouted.

"Yes, Hanji?" I asked.

"I've been told that you're looking for Shorty. Is this true?" she inquired very loudly.

"Yes, I am but could you please keep it down, Hanji?" I exclaimed to the crazy woman.

"Good because he's asking for you," Hanji stated.

"Why is he asking for me?"

"Follow me and you'll soon find out!"

I followed the brunette to the corporal's office, and conjoined sleeping quarters, and stopped when Hanji knocked on the door.

"Name and business," the corporal demanded.

"It's me, Shorty. Let me in!" she answered.

The door opened and I got ushered in by Hanji. Levi's office was spotless, as to be expected, but Levi didn't look to good. He had dark circles around his eyes, darker than usual, and he was extremely pale. He broke into a coughing fit and I was surprised. Levi was sick.

"I brought her as you wanted, Shorty!" Hanji exclaimed.

"That's obvious, Shitty Glasses. Now get out!" Levi remarked.

Hanji left Levi's office, closing the door behind her. I stood still as Levi made his way behind his desk and sat down on the chair.

"Um, w-why did you want me, c-captain?" I stuttered.

"I'm a lot worse than I look. I need someone to look after me. I can't go too far away in case I need to rush to a bucket and empty the contents of my stomach," Levi explained.

"So, you're going to make me run errands for you in case you need to vomit? If I may ask, why did you choose me?" I inquired.

Levi looked at me, his face was in its usual bored expression but his eyes held an expression that I hadn't seen anyone look at me with. It was weird. It was like he... admired me but I wasn't sure.

"I choose you because you aren't as incompetent as the other brats."

I nod my head slowly, wondering if he really thought of me in that way but my thoughts were interrupted by Levi running for the closest bucket. I closed my eyes and covered my ears so I didn't have to see Levi puke. After a moment, I opened my eyes to see Levi with his head away from the bucket and breathing heavily. I carefully made my way over to him to see if was was alright. I avert my eyes away from the bucket as I bent down to pat Levi on the back. He coughed a few times and stood up with my help. My eyes were filled with concern as I put a hand on his forehead to check his temperature but I quickly withdrew my hand shortly after touching it.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Yeah, you're burning. How are you not feeling hot?" I replied.

"Who said I'm not? I might be feeling cold," Levi responded, rather sarcastically.

"Are you feeling hot or cold?" I questioned.

Levi was silent for a second before replying. "I'm hot."

I nodded slowly and Levi raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm going to get some cold water and some cloths. It should help with the fever. You'll have to take off you jacket and cravat. That might help as well," I stated.

Levi nodded and I exited the room. About half an hour later, after grabbing cloths and a bucket, cleaning the dust off the latter and then filling it with water, taking care walking back so that I didn't spill it, I arrived back at the corporal's office. I knock and then walk in without waiting for a response. I close the door behind me and turn around. Levi wasn't at the desk nor was he on the couch. I sat the bucket down near the desk and walked over to his bedroom door. I looked in his room and he was there. Levi was on his bed, without a shirt on. My eyes widened in shock and I turned around fast and practically ran to the bucket of water. I slowly walked back to the door and braced myself, knowing what was coming. I made my way to the side of the bed that he was on and knelt down. I grabbed one of the cloths that was floating in the cold water and I wrung it out so that it wasn't dripping wet. I put it on the corporal's forehead after I realised that he was sleeping. I stood up quickly and took the bucket out of his room. I grabbed an empty bucket and put it next to his bed in case he needed to vomit when he woke up. I sat on the couch in his office and laid on my side. I closed my eyes and the next thing that I knew was that I was asleep.

* * *

Levi woke up feeling a bit dizzy but stayed still til the feeling came to pass. He felt something cold on his head and took it off. He stood up and slowly made his way towards the door of his office. He saw Ellie curled up in a ball on his couch. He grabbed one of his extra pillows and blankets and walked back to her sleeping form. He gently lifted her head off of her right arm that she was using as a pillow and slipped the pillow under her head. He spread the blanket over her. She mumbled in her sleep and Levi almost smiled. He went to his desk when he heard her mumble again. This time, he was able to distinguish three words.

"Thank you, Levi."

This time, he did smile. He grabbed some paperwork and started to fill it in.

* * *

I woke up about a quarter of an hour later. Levi was sitting at his desk doing paperwork. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I stared at the blanket for a few seconds, wondering how it got there. I stood up and noticed Levi was watching.

"Thanks for the blanket, Captain," I said.

He reacted by going "tch."

I made my way over to him and checked his temperature again. It was still burning but not to the extent is was before. I grabbed a cloth from the bucket and wrung it out. I placed it on the back of Levi's neck. I heard his breath hitch and saw him shiver. I couldn't blame him seeming as he still wasn't wearing his shirt.

"Would you like some tea?" I asked.

"That would be nice, brat," he replied.

I walked out of the room and to the kitchen where I saw Sasha and Connie doing something suspicious. I had nothing against them so I ignored them. I knew how the corporal liked his tea as I had to make it before, and it was done in a few minutes. I took two cups plus the pot of tea up to Levi's office. I walked in and Levi was still doing paperwork. I put everything on his desk, away from his work and poured the tea. I gave him his cup and grunted in response. I grabbed my cup and sat on the couch, nursing it with both hands. I was lost in thought and I didn't realise that Levi was staring at me. I absentmindedly took a mouthful of tea and swallowed it. Levi shook his head and turned back to his work. I snapped back to the world when I went to drink and there was nothing there. I heard a quiet snort and my eyes widened when I realised that it was Levi. I stood up and walked over to him and checked his temperature. It had gone down again and I was quite shocked. Fevers didn't usually go down that fast but Levi did seem to have a better immune system than everyone else. I removed the cloth and grabbed the other one and placed it on his neck after wringing it out. I refilled my cup of tea and sat on the couch again.

"That would be cold by now," Levi said.

"It still tastes the same," I dismissed.

I raised the cup up to my mouth and took a sip. I honestly couldn't care that it was cold. It was something to drink after all. Levi was watching me with an amused look on his face but I had zoned out again so I didn't notice.

* * *

Levi knew that Ellie was tired and bored so, after she had finished her second cup, he put his pen down. She was starting to drift off so Levi picked her up and carried her to his bed. He took her shoes off so that his bed wouldn't get dirty. He took Ellie's jacket off and pulled the blanket up so that she was warm. He went back to his work and continued working until he heard sobbing. The sound was coming from his bedroom. He crept to the door and saw her crying in her sleep. Levi knelt next to her and watched intently.

"Please... don't go. Don't leave me alone. Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone," she pleaded in her sleep.

Levi was stunned. Was she abandoned? He listened for more but she kept repeated the same words over and over. Ellie went quiet for a while and the frown on her face changed to a slight smile. She hummed as her smiled grew bigger. Levi relaxed slightly but tensed up at her next words.

"Hey, Mum. Why did you leave me all those years ago? I came to tell you..." she grew quiet and started talking again after a while. "Levi, he's one of my captains. I... I love him, Mum. He doesn't feel the same though."

Levi's eyes widened. He was speechless. She loved him? Levi didn't think that she even felt that way. Sure, he didn't show his feelings but he did have them and Levi knew, he loved her. He stood up and went back to his desk. A couple of minutes later, she came out as well.

* * *

When I went to sleep, I started dreaming about my mum's death. I was only a little kid at the time, so I didn't know much better. I had thought that she was abandoning me when she had given me to an orphanage. Then my dream had changed and I was at her grave in present time so I had started talking to the headstone as if it were my mother.

"Hey, Mum. Why did you leave me all those years ago? I came to tell you about what has happened since you left. The orphange wasn't that good. I found out that you died shortly after you left me there. Is that why you left me there? It doesn't matter though. I have found a good life in the Survey Corps and I think I've found the one. Levi, he's one of my captains. I... I love him, Mum. He doesn't feel the same though. At least, I'm not sure if he does. He hides his feelings very well. That's all I have to say. Bye, Mum. I love you."

I woke up after that. I was confused as to why I was in Levi's bed and I quickly got out. I saw Levi at his desk but he looked... happy? Relieved? I open my mouth to ask but I closed it, thinking I better not. I realised that I wasn't wearing my boots or jacket. I turned around frantically, wondering where they were.

"They're next to the bed, if you're looking for your stuff," Levi said.

I nodded and went back into his bedroom. I saw them and marvelled at how I didn't see them before. I put them on so I wouldn't get cold. I was about to walk out of the office when Levi stopped me.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm getting food. I'm hungry. You must be too," I replied.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd go get food," Levi agreed.

I smiled and walked out of the room and made my way to the kitchen. Once there, I started preparing something. In less than an hour, I had made stew and cleaned up. I took the pot of stew and eating utensils back to Levi's office and served it up. He raised an eyebrow at the stew but he still accepted it. He had a mouthful and both of his eyebrows went skywards.

"Did you make this?" he asked.

"Yes, I did," I confirm.

"This is good!" he stated.

"It's only stew."

"Best stew that I've ever tasted," he said.

I shook my head. The corporal was probably trying to make me feel good but, knowing him, he wasn't. I felt the couch dip and I stared at Levi.

"I am being serious," he said.

"Not that many people like my cooking," I replied.

We both sat in silence as we finished the stew.

"Do you realise that you talk in your sleep?" Levi asked.

"No. Did I say anything weird?" I responded.

"You were begging someone not to leave you alone."

"Ah-anything else?" I said shakily.

"Yes. You were talking to your mum. You stopped for a moment or two, then started up again."

"What did I say?" I asked, unsure where this was going.

"You said my name."

"Anything else?"

"You love me?" Levi asked, turning his head to face me.

"You heard that?"

Levi nodded. I put my head in my hands and stared at the floor. Then, Levi laughed quietly.

"Was I not meant to hear that?"

"I wanted to tell you in person. Not while I was asleep. You probably don't feel the same way though."

"You said that as well. You're wrong. I do feel that way towards you. Why do you think I asked for you?" Levi said.

"You said that you wanted me because I wasn't as incompetent as the others," I replied.

"What was I meant to say? 'I wanted you because I may love you romantically!'" Levi joked.

I looked at him incredulously.

"You're serious, aren't you?" I asked.

"I am completely serious. I do love you!" Levi clarified.

Then, he lent over and kissed my lips. I kissed back. The next day, I woke up in Levi's bed with his arms around my waist.

* * *

 **If anyone is actually reading this, other than those assbutts from Critics United, please, feel free to review and request what you'd like to see next. As this is a Levi x Reader fic, you can change the name that I chose if you would like or if it offends you.**


	2. Levi x Insomniac Reader

**Levi x Insomniac!Reader**

It was midnight. I could tell by the position of the moon. I had woken up again because of my insomnia. Why did it have to come back? I first got insomnia shortly after my first expedition with the Survey Corps. I had watched my friends die at the hands of the titans. It went away after a couple of weeks but now, it had come back. I didn't want to think about it, but my memories rose to the surface.

* * *

I was about to start my first expedition. My friends were all seated on their horses around me. We were situated on the left flank of the formation. We were all nervous, we would've been idiots not to be. I was probably the most nervous of them all. As much as I feared the titans, I knew that I had to help humanity. I hated being trapped and living inside of the walls made me feel that way.

"Begin!" Erwin shouted.

I spurred my horse forward and it broke into a fast canter. My two guy friends that rode in front of me had grins on their faces and I knew that one must've said something stupid or funny, it was always the way with them. When we finally rode outside of the wall, I felt something that I've never felt before. It wasn't happiness, nor was it relief. Then I realised, I was feeling like I belonged out there. It was freedom. Pure, sweet freedom and I loved it. CRUNCH! I turned my head to the left and almost screamed. For there was a titan and it was looking straight at me. It's deformed mouth spread into a psychotic grin. I fumbled for my gun as I realised that it was an abnormal. The way it loped towards me told me that it was different. I shot up a black flare but the second after I fired it, I was trapped. It had enclosed it's hand around me. I couldn't reach my swords, I could only flail around, helpless. I saw my friends, all six of them, maneuvering towards me. A mixture of angry and scared looks on their faces. The titan dropped me once it realised that it had new targets. As I fell, I grabbed my swords and rushed to join my friends. I saw one of my friends get stomped on and I screamed, a cry full of rage and grief, because if it wasn't for me being in a titan's grasp, she wouldn't have been killed. As I maneuvered towards it's nape, one of boys got a bit too close to the large mouth. He was devoured in a bite. I got my swords ready to strike as one of my female friends got slapped out of the way. She was killed instantly by the force of the blow. Another female friend of mine tried to cut it's Achilles Tendon, so it couldn't walk but her back snapped when she flew right into the heel as it swung upwards. My last remaining friend went to cut it but he was smashed into the ground at terminal velocity. I cut the nape right as he reached the ground. As it fell down, I looked at the corpses of my friends. The rest of the expedition was a blur to me. I only remember the sorrow and guilt that I felt.

* * *

I put a hand on my head to feel the temperature. It was fairly hot. I got up and headed to the toilet. I had only made it halfway there before my guts started to rebel. I ran the rest of the way and barely made it before I vomited. I cleaned myself up and headed to the kitchen to get something into me. Once I made it there, I grabbed a cup and filled it with water and I grabbed a banana. I finished my glass of water and was about to take a bite of the banana when a hand covered my mouth and the other arm pulled me backwards from the waist.

"Cadet, what do you think you're doing?" a deep voice demanded.

I mentally slapped myself. It just had to Captain Levi.

"I came down here to get a drink-"

"And a banana? You do realise that you have been caught roaming around during curfew hours, and stealing food by one of your superiors?" Levi interrupted.

"Yes, sir."

"Do you want to tell me why that is?"

"I have insomnia, sir. It's gotten worse over the past few days. I've had to rush to the toilet because I've started vomiting after I wake up, sir," I informed him.

"That would explain why I woke up to you running past my room. Do you usually go back to your room via the kitchen?"

"Yes, sir. I've been getting a drink each time-"

"Do you also grab fruit?"

I gulped. "Yes, sir. I can't go back to sleep once I go back to bed. I toss and turn until it's time to get up."

"Can't you just wait until breakfast to eat?" Levi inquired.

"I-uh-I-" I stammered.

"I suggest you get back to bed, cadet."

"Yes, sir."

I put the banana back where I had grabbed it from. I didn't realise that I had ran out of the kitchen.

* * *

Levi watched Ellie run out of the kitchen. Even though his face looked like he couldn't give a crap, he was worried. He got slight bouts of insomnia himself but he didn't wake up and vomit. His nightmares weren't that bad. If she was vomiting, Levi knew that what she was dreaming about had to be serious. He decided to keep an eye on her in case anything out of the ordinary occurred.

* * *

At breakfast, I ate rather slowly. I was tired as I hadn't fallen asleep last night after I was caught by Levi. What confused me though, was the fact that he hadn't punished me. He hadn't even mentioned punishing me either.

"Hello? Earth to Ellie! Is anybody home?" Eren stated.

"Sorry. I'm just really tired!" I said through a yawn.

"You bet. I've been calling your name for the last few minutes!" Eren exclaimed.

"It was only about a minute, Ellie. Don't worry. Eren's just exaggerating," Armin reassured me.

My gaze finds its way back to my food but I looked up when I noticed Levi looking at me rather intently. I quickly looked down at my food and began to eat again. The bags under my eyes were more evident than what they had been but no-one payed any attention to it. They were all blind as far as I was concerned. Once I had scraped my plate clean, I stood up and went to brush my teeth. Then, I had training. On this already horrible day, I just had to be partnered up with Kirstein, my least favourite horse-face. The morning's practical was hand-to-hand combat, something that I excelled at. Jean rushed at me and I side-stepped at the last second and stuck my leg out. Jean face-planted but he got up straight away and threw a right hook. I swept my left arm downwards, successfully deflecting his attack. I jabbed at him with my right arm and as I brought it back, I turned my body to the left and kicked him behind his right knee with my left leg. He collapsed on one knee and I grabbed one of his arms, twisting it behind his back.

"Yield!" Jean grunted.

I released him and backed off. I put my hands up, signaling that I was ready for another round. He came at me again, slowly this time, and aimed at my face. As his fist extended towards me, I wrapped my arm around his elbow and pushed the back of my hand against his shoulder. He started gasping in pain but I didn't release until he cried yield again. I released his arm and stepped back. He stretched his arm out, getting rid of the ache. Once he was done, he put his hands up and charged straight at me, his head low. I grabbed him around his neck and used his momentum to flip him onto his back as he crashed into the ground.

"What is with you today?" Jean asked.

"I'm tired."

"Cadet, what are you doing on the ground?" the instructor bellowed.

"Just catching my breathe, sir."

"Well, hurry up!"

I waited for Jean to get up, which he did, after a few minutes. I was getting ready for a fourth round when the instructor shouted that the training session was over. My day couldn't get any worse.

"Cadet Collis. What was that?" Captain Levi asked.

I turned around, eyes wide and gulped.

"I was just doing as I was told, sir,' I replied.

"No-one was even doing it at that ferocity. So why were you?"

"I gave it my all."

"You went overboard. You could at least given him a chance-"

"If I had given him a chance, every fight I might be in, I will give them chances too, which is a dangerous choice. That's why I don't give people chances in fights," I explained.

"Careful, cadet. I don't think that you want to clean the entire headquaters by yourself so I suggest you watch what you say," Levi warned.

He turned and left leaving me standing there confused. He would usually hand out punishments like there was no tomorrow, so why didn't he give me one? I decided not to mention it, or think about it, because I didn't mind. I grabbed my maneuvering gear and headed to the course. I just really wanted to hit something, and killing fake titans was going to have to do. I zipped around the course until I was too tired to destroy more fake titans. I collapsed on the ground, gasping for air. I heard footsteps once my breaths came more evenly. I twisted my body so that I could see who was coming. Just my luck. It was Captain Levi. I hurriedly stood up and turned to face him.

"What on Earth is wrong with you, cadet?" he demanded.

"I have insomnia for one thing."

"Are you really using that tone after my warning earlier, cadet?" he sneered.

"Why did you come out here anyway?" I asked.

"To check up on you. You skipped lunch."

"Really? I skipped lunch? What time is it?" I questioned.

"That's what I said, cadet. And it's four-thirty," Levi answered.

"It's that time already?"

"Yes, Erwin wanted me to find you. Everyone's worried."

"How long have you been looking for?" I asked.

"Since lunch."

"Is everyone still looking for me?"

Levi looked sidelong at you. He sighed and stood next to you. "What do you think?"

* * *

I grabbed food and sat down next to Eren. I picked up my fork and began to eat. I shovelled the food into my mouth, hardly stopping to breathe. I was so hungry, especially after skipping lunch. After I had finished, I had a long, hot shower. I hoped that it would be enough to wash all of the sweat off of me. I got out and walked to my dorm, towards the bed that was waiting for me. Once again, I tossed and turned for hours before finally falling asleep. I had the same haunting nightmare that usually plagued my dreams before waking up and rushing as quietly as I could to the toilet. I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed a glass and filled it with water, ignoring the temptation to grab a piece of fruit.

"Two nights in a row, cadet. At least, this time you didn't grab fruit," Levi spoke through the darkness.

I turned around and could vaguely make out his silhouette in the vast darkness. When he was lost to my eyes, I sensed him behind me right before I felt his breath on my neck. I shivered and he took my hand. He pulled me out of the kitchen and I held my breath. I knew that he was going to punish me, I just didn't know how. He led me past my room and I started mentally freaking out. He stopped in front of a door and I almost walked into him. I looked at Levi and then at the door before I realised where Levi had led me. We were standing at the door his room.

"Captain, w-why are we he-here?" I asked.

"Get inside."

He pushed me inside and I stumbled as I tried to regain my balance but to no avail. I face-planted on the couch. I pushed yourself up and turned around as Levi closed the door.

"The bed's in there," Levi stated, waving his hand at the door leading to his bedroom.

I made my way over to his bedroom. When I got to the door, a thought struck me.

"Where will you be sleeping?" I asked.

"On the couch."

"No, you should get the bed. You didn't have to bring me here-" I started.

"Collis, listen. This is my room. Do as I say. You're getting the bed and sleeping in it!" Levi interrupted.

I grimaced and accepted the fact that Levi was intent on sleeping on the couch. I struggled to get to sleep again but I woke up at four, when Levi entered the room.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You were crying out. I thought someone had come in or something. Plus my clothes are in here," Levi answered.

"Oh, well, I suppose you do need clothes."

"Of course I do. Erwin wouldn't appreciate anyone walking around the headquarters naked," Levi snapped.

I nodded and clambered out of his bed. I walked out of the bedroom and had grabbed the handle of his office door when Levi's voice stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Back to my room. I do have to get changed as well-"

"You're staying here!" Levi ordered.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because you don't get enough sleep and obviously vomitted again last night. I'll be back with food later."

"I'm not allowed to leave your office?"

"Correct."

"Why not send me to the infirmary?" I quizzed.

"They won't appreiciate you going down there for some as trivial as insomnia. Epsecially since it can't be cured."

"Then why can't I go back to my dorm?" I continued.

"Because I know where to find you if you are here."

I opened my mouth to say something but closed it when I realised that he was right. He didn't know where my room was. I sighed and took my hand off the handle. I stepped back as Levi put his hand on my shoulder.

"Besides, they are things to do here."

"I'm not doing your paperwork for you so don't ask," I informed him.

"I'm not expecting you to," he said.

He left the room and I stood there, staring at the door for a few seconds. I turned and walked to the window, sitting the the narrow ledge, looking out as far as I could, enjoying the silence and the beauty of the night. Levi came back holding a bowl full of oats with milk and some fruit. He was also carrying a teacup, probably full of black tea. I thanked him and began to eat, leaving the tea for him.

"You do realise that the tea is for you?" he asked.

I looked up at him, eyes wide.

"Thanks."

He nodded and left, saying that Erwin wanted him for something. I finished off the food, leaning back as I dropped the spoon in the bowl. Time passed as I stared off into space. Levi walked into the room and I flinched. I was so lost in thought that Levi had startled me when he walked into the room.

"Are you okay?" Levi asked.

"Yeah. I was just lost in my thoughts," I answered through a yawn.

Levi set the plate that he was carrying in front of me. Sausages and vegetables. I ate rather fast. I was hungry after all. I wolfed down the food in no time at all. He waited until I was done before taking the used dishes with him. I stood up and looked at the books he kept on his bookshelf. He had more fictional stories than anything. I picked an old looking one, titled The Name of the Wind. It was a large book, over one-thousand five-hundred pages. I sat down and began to read. I had fallen asleep some time after.

* * *

Levi walked into his office to find Ellie asleep and softly snoring. A book was resting on her arm, above her chest. About time she fell asleep. Levi walked past her quietly and sat down at his desk, pulling unfinished paperwork towards him. When Levi finished all the required paperwork, he got up and stretched. He gathered up the finished paperwork and was about to walk out of the door to deliver it to Erwin when she started sobbing. He ran to her side, his eyes filled with concern. The sobbing grew quieter until her eyes started fluttering open. Levi grabbed a bucket from his little supply closet and ran back to Ellie. She fully woke as he neared her and she grabbed the bucket straight away. She vomited multiple times before leaning back, breathing heavily.

"Thanks, Captain," she breathed out.

Levi nodded and grabbed the bucket from her. He rushed out of his room and to the nearest toilet. He up-ended the bucket removing the foul contents. He flushed and cleaned the bucket thoroughly before cleaning his own hands. He made his way back to his office where he saw Ellie sitting with her legs up on the couch, clutching her stomach.

* * *

I felt so horrible. My stomach had just ridden all of the contents yet it was still churning. I really needed something to settle it, or even better, stop vomitting completely. I closed my eyes and swung my legs on to the couch just as Levi opened the door. I turned my head to look at him and the expression on his face was one of slight worry and concern. Levi dropped the bucket and lept to my side.

"Are you..." he trailed off.

"No. I feel horrible and my gut is still churning."

Levi stood up and turned to grab the discarded bucket. He put it next to me and ran to the kitchen. He got back as I finished dry-retching. I grabbed the plate he was holding and ate the food, not tasting any of it. I passed the plate back to him and laid back down. Levi's gaze lingered on me for a few seconds before he left to put the plate back in the kitchen. He came back surprisingly quickly. He walked to my side and picked me up, despite my protests. He dropped me on his bed.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked.

"A bit."

Levi pulls of his jacket and boots, placing them down neatly before carefully taking off the straps for the 3DMG. He laid down next to me, pulling me in close. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, tired from all the vomiting.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry this took so long. I had already wrote most of this story on my laptop but it deleted it so I had to start again. If you want to request a chapter, please feel free to PM me or leave a review.**


	3. Cop Levi x Cop Reader - Trapped

**Cop!Levi x Cop!Reader - Trapped**

Levi woke up in a strange room. He stood up and turned around, noticing that he was in a corner of the room. He walked forward and his hand grazed along glass. He put his hands up at chest height to make sure he wasn't feeling things. Unluckily, he wasn't. Levi put his hand at his waist to pull his gun out of his holster but he didn't feel it. He looked down. He woke up in a strange room, of course his gun would be missing. He looked up at the low ceiling, nothing there and the only thing suspicious about the area that Levi was held captive in was the large grate just above the ground. Levi hoped that his partner, Ellie, would find him.

* * *

Ellie slammed her fist on the table. Her partner was missing, possibly dead, his house was destroyed and everyone had dismissed it, as if he was another officer that could save himself.

"I'm going in. I don't care what you think. I'm not having another partner die because of my mistakes," she growled at the other officers.

Everyone looked at her, their expressions dark and disapproving but she didn't care. Ellie had lost too many partners to count. She was not going to lose Levi.

"Ellie, don't be reckless. We can get Levi out after we do our job-" Erwin started.

"No. I can find Levi while you split up into small groups. If they're watching us over cameras, it will divide their attention and they won't be able to concentrate. We can use that to our advantage," Ellie said.

"That might work, actually. If we break into small groups of about four, except for (Y/N), we can cover more ground and maybe do this faster," Hanji agreed.

"Alright then. We'll do as Ellie suggested. Form teams of four," Erwin ordered.

While everyone was getting ready, Ellie was looking at a layout of the building, thinking about where they might be keeping Levi. The most probable room was right at the back, nowhere near any entry or exit points. By looking at the layout, she could also tell that there was no windows in the room. There was also a large pipe underground that fed the building from a large lake nearby. It looked suspicious and she decided to check that room first, making a mental map of the layout, in case things didn't go smoothly. Ellie got up, walked to her car and opened the boot. She grabbed her gear and as she put in on, she stared at Levi's gear.

"Ellie!" She turned around to find Erwin walking towards her. "I hope that you know what you're doing."

Ellie nodded. "Yeah. I've looked at the floor plan and I've decided which room that he's most likely being held in. If he's not there, I know which rooms that I'm going to check next. I just... I don't want to lose him, not like the others."

"If you find him, bring him straight out and then go back in and help the others find the diamonds that they stole and, if necessary, break them. We can always say that it was them."

She smirked. What Erwin said was true. If she did manage to break the diamonds, she could blame the thieves and no-one would know if she was lying. "Thanks, Erwin."

"Bring him back alive, Ellie," Erwin said.

She nodded, her smirk fading as quick as it appeared. "I will."

Ellie went to shut the boot when she realised that Levi might've had his gun taken from him so she decided to bring him a gun. Ellie sighed as she put the gun in the holster on her right hip, keeping her gun in her hand. She waited for a few groups to go in before her, so that she could slip in unnoticed. Ellie directed a group straight to the back of the building and she followed them. They knew exactly what she had in mind. As they walked past the room she needed to go in, she snuck in. Ellie closed the door and turned around. She knew her suspicions about the room were correct when she saw Levi in the corner. He had drawn his knees up to his chest and his head was resting on his knees. It was obvious that he didn't know that she was there. She walked forwards slowly, placing each foot with care until she spotted blood. It was about chest height and she looked at Levi again. His right hand was covered in blood. Ellie realised that he had tried to get out by punching glass. _That was stupid, Levi._ Ellie pounded on the glass hoping to get Levi's attention but it didn't work. She lifted her gun but aimed it a bit to her right, just in case it ricocheted off. Ellie squeezed the trigger. The bullet did ricochet but the glass didn't crack. This got Levi's attention because he looked up. He stumbled as he rushed towards her. He started to speak but she couldn't hear him. She put her hand on the glass and Levi did the same. There was an inch gap between her hand and his.

"Ellie, so glad to see you."

She turned around expecting to see a male standing there, but there wasn't anyone there. _Of course, he's talking through speakers. He can see me through the security cameras. Dammit!_ Ellie spotted a security camera in the opposite corner of the room. She also noticed that the ceiling was low.

"What do you want?" she asked, feeling stupid as she was literally talking to a camera.

"Well, I want to get out of here without being arrested but, I don't think that's possible. However, I'm willing to give you the diamonds," he answered.

She frowned, knowing that there was going to be a catch.

"But, if you want the diamonds, I have to go free," he proposed.

"What about my partner?" Ellie prompted.

"Either way, he dies. You find the diamonds and leave, he dies. You leave the room and the building with your buddies without the diamonds, he dies. Have fun with that, Officer Collis."

Ellie looked back at Levi, eyes filled with both sadness and determination. He tilted his head at her, asking a question. She was about to gesture that someone was talking to her when he turned around, looking straight at the corner. She followed his line of sight and saw a large grate just above the ground and it was filling the area, in which Levi was captive in, with water. It was filling up at an alarming rate and she spun around, looking for anything sharp enough that she could use to free Levi. Her eyes scanned the walls and saw a crowbar. That could be useful but not until the glass had a hole of some sort. There was a fire extinguisher next to the crowbar but that wouldn't dent the glass. There was nothing that could be useful and she realised what the voice had said. _You leave the_ room _and the building with your buddies, he dies._ That meant the diamonds were in the room. And the best thing, diamonds were sharp enough to crack glass, especially with enough force to push the diamonds right through. Ellie turned to Levi and saw that the water level was already at his knees and rising steadily. Levi looked at Ellie, his eyes pleading with her to save him. She did her best to let him know that she was getting him out.

Ellie turned and walked away from the glass and looked for anything different on the floor. She almost gave up when she saw something different behind the fire extinguisher. She lifted it off its hook and carefully placed it on the ground. She inspected the wall. The colour of a patch of stone on the wall was different. Ellie ran her fingers along the discoloured stone. It felt loose, like it was cut for that particular area. Ellie heard a faint pounding and looked at Levi. The water has halfway up his abdomen. She turned back to the wall and started tugging. Sure enough, the stone came out after a few seconds. Behind where the stone sat, was a small niche. A small wooden box sat at the back and she grabbed it. Ellie opened the lid and resting inside was a handful of red-tinged diamonds. She looked at Levi. The water level was at his neck, about three feet from the ceiling. She ran towards the glass and started embedding the diamonds in it. It was a long process, way too long, and the water level was almost at the ceiling. Levi only had a few seconds left before he would have to hold his breath. Ellie went to grab the fire extinguisher but it wasn't there; she had left it back with the crowbar. Ellie ran to it and by the time she had returned to the glass, Levi was holding his breath. She heaved it up and swung, striking the diamonds. The glass shattered. Levi was swept with the flowing water, unable to control where he was being swept. Ellie grabbed him as he went past her, and lifted him out of the water. She set him down on a dry patch and rolled him onto his side. He coughed out the water that he swallowed.

"Thanks, Ellie."

"Don't talk, Levi. Just breathe for now," she said.

Ellie gave Levi another minute to catch his breath before helping him up. She gave him the gun that resided in her holster and she recovered hers from underneath the crowbar.

"How long was I missing for?" Levi asked.

"About a day," she answered, looking around the room for the diamonds.

She found them and Levi helped her pick them up. They both put them in their pockets and Levi stumbled. Ellie caught him.

"Stupid ankle."

Ellie shook her head, smiling slightly. Levi was still a grouch.

"Ellie, we haven't found the diamonds, or the thieves-" Hanji started.

"We've got the diamonds. I don't think the thieves are here," she interrupted.

"That would make sense."

Ellie and Levi continued to walk out of the building, the other officers covering you. Hanji walked in front of them, making sure no one could jump out at them. Once outside, Levi covered his eyes, shielding them from the sun. Erwin made his way over and Ellie handed him the diamonds, not speaking a word. She helped Levi to her car and drove him to the hospital. It turns out that he sprained his ankle. Ellie drove Levi back to her house, seeming that his house was currently destroyed.

"Take the bed, Levi. I'll take the couch."

"No, it's your house. You should take the bed. I'll take the cou-"

"You're not having the couch. You will be better off having the bed, especially with your ankle," Ellie stated.

"I'm already invading your house. I could at least have the couch," Levi argued.

"That's right. It's my house. You would be better off listening to me, Levi," she ordered.

Levi looked at her, his facial expression screamed "REALLY?!" Ellie smiled, Levi had no choice in the matter. Levi however, had other ideas. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bedroom, and onto the bed. She frowned at him.

"Are you suggesting that we sleep together?" she asked as Levi looked away, his cheeks going slightly red. "Because if you are, I would be happy to share the bed. It is big enough for the both of us."

Levi looked back at her, his cheeks even more red and his mouth open. Ellie smirked and rolled him over onto his back. She rolled over so that she was on top of him and leaned in closer. She stopped right above his lips, though, enjoying the shock clearly written on his face. Ellie giggled before closing the gap.


	4. Levi x Dead Reader

**Levi x Dead!Reader**

Dead. She was dead in his arms. Her eyes, once full of life, were now lifeless. All the light that they once held had disappeared. Only a few minutes ago, those very eyes had been filled with determination, filled with hope. Now, that was all gone and he wouldn't see anything in them again. Her body lay cold and stiff in his arms. Her body, once filled with endless energy, now lost forever. He wasn't ready. He had just lost his squad, for a second time, and now her. She was his confident, one that he grew to love and she was never going to be able to comfort him again. Why? Why did the world have to be so cruel? Why couldn't he catch a break? Levi stood up, the usual bored expression he wore was now replaced by a look of slight sadness. He could've saved her. She was supposed to live, to grow old with him. That dream was now impossible. And it was all because of him. He took a deep breath, put the mask back up and turned around. He wan't supposed to break down like this. He didn't when his Special Operations squad died, so why was he doing it with her? Deep down, he knew. He just didn't want to admit it. He started walking away, he couldn't look at her another time, it would be too much for him to handle. Don't regret it. Don't regret the choice you made. His thoughts did nthing to comfort him. He needed her and she was dead, a consequence of a mistake -a choice- that he made. The world must hate him.

"Shorty! Shorty, we're retreating! Where's Ellie?" Hanji called.

Levi just looked at her, his cold, grey eyes saying everything his mouth couldn't. She was dead. (Y/N) was dead. Hanji frowned but her gaze shifted from him to the corpse that resembled Ellie. Hanji gasped. It was obvious to him that she didn't -couldn't- believe it. Levi couldn't blame her, for he felt the exact same way.

"I'm so sorry-" Hanji started.

"Shut up, Shitty Glasses! It... It's my fault. I couldn't reach her in time," Levi interrupted.

Hanji said nothing. She knew Levi would seek her out later, in place of Ellie. She knew he would, he knew he would. But both would never admit it. Levi walked back to his horse, never once looking back at Ellie. She was just another one that he couldn't save, another choice that he was trying not to regret. But he knew, he would regret it, not saving her.

The Survey Corps rode back into the walls unburdened because they were unable to collect the bodies of the fallen due to a horde of abnormal titans. Around them, the crowd jeered at them. Tch, the cowards. They may hate us now but if the titans were to break through, they would beg us to help them.

"Commander Erwin, how much lives did you watse this time?"

"Did any of you even kill a titan?"

"Why are we wasting our money on you?"

"Are you even making any progress?"

The crowd shouted more things but it was lost to Levi's ears. He couldn't care what they thought of him. He had lost his friend, someone who could comfort him when he needed it. It would never happen again. He wouldn't see her beautiful eyes, he wouldn't hear her soothing voice, he wouldn't feel the warmth from her arms as she wrapped them around him, he wouldn't smell her hair again when she hugged him, he wouldn't taste her lips on his. The ride back to the headquarters was quiet, beside the moans and groans from the wounded. Everyone stopped when they reached the headquarters. Levi sighed, and was the first to get off a horse. He walked to the stables, the reins in his hand, and rubbed the horse down. Once he was done, he walked straight to his office. He sat on the couch and stared into space, tears threatening to form. He tried his best to ignore them, but it was for nothing. The tears formed and they fell, one at a time before streaming down his face. If anyone knocked on his door, they were ignored, except for Hanji, who let herself in. She sat next to him and put an arm around his shoulders. He continued to cry, Hanji rubbed his shoulder with her hand as he started to cry.

 _Ellie was in trouble and she knew it. She was surrounded by titans, each vying for her to be caught in it's grasp. She maneuvered around each and every one, randomly cutting off limbs to survive for just a bit longer, just enough for someone to come and help her. She killed a few, making her job a bit easier. Levi rode towards her and she her eyes found his. He crouched on the horse, getting ready to help her but he hesitated. By doing so, it had cost him her life. A titan's swung towards her back but she was too distracted looking at him that she didn't see it. It hit her body, killing her instantly. Levi flew into a rage, he killed all of the remaining titans, making sure that none crushed Ellie's body under their filthy feet. Once all of the titans were eradicated, Levi dropped to the ground. He pulled Ellie's body onto his lap and hugged her._

"It's going to be fine, Levi. She wouldn't want you to cry, not for her," Hanji said as she got up, leaving Levi alone with his grief.

Levi cried for a few more minutes, before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and Ellie was there but she was pale and translucent. She had her hand on his shoulder and was smiling gently. She put her hands on his cheeks and kissed his forehead. Then she disappeared. _Goodbye, Ellie._


End file.
